


No Time Like the Present

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Asks Buck to Move In, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Eddie is finally ready to take the next step in his relationship with Buck by asking him to move in with him and Christopher.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Diaz house, Eddie had woken up and opened the curtains to find the perfectly clear blue skies, not a cloud in sight. He then went for a shower and styled his hair before getting dressed into some jeans and a tucked in white T-shirt, his signature style evidently. 

He then began to cook breakfast, just some bacon and eggs to start their morning off with a smile, he always loved making breakfast for him and Christopher and how they would sit together at the table, no work, no phones, no tv, and have a nice conversation with one another every day.

Eddie especially began doing this after Shannon’s death, he found it even more important that Christopher was properly open to him as well as the therapist he’d been going to see, he knew it was harder for kids to understand death and he wanted Christopher to have the best support system.

It had been the better half of a year since Shannon’s death and while Christopher could never get over the death of his mother, he was certainly doing a lot better. It’s why Eddie was confident the conversation he was about to have wouldn’t offend Christopher, he always had to put his child first but now he felt it was safe.

Christopher had just woken up as Eddie was finishing breakfast and he shot his son his usual heartwarming smile telling him breakfast was almost done. Christopher returned that beaming smile when he smelt the delicious breakfast that was cooking, waking up and having an amazing breakfast with his dad was the best way to do it.

They both sat down and Eddie poured Christopher some orange juice and himself some water, they began digging into their food and after a minute had passed Eddie looked over to Christopher and knew it was finally time to talk about what he’d been waiting for for a while.

”Christopher, there’s something I have to ask you and I need you to be completely honest, if you have even a shred of doubt, you have to tell me, okay?” Christopher nodded as he chewed down on his bacon and took a swig of orange juice as he awaited his dads question.

”So, for a while now I’ve been thinking this over, and I think it’s finally time, so, how would you feel about Buck moving in with us?” Christopher was glad he hadn’t had any food in his mouth at that time because he might’ve choked on it, he was so excited to have Buck move in with them and his award winning smile showed it. “If you’re not ready I completely understand and that’s okay, I won’t do it unless both of us are fully happy and committed to the id—“ 

“Daddy! Of course I want Buck to live with us! I love him, he’s like my other dad! When are you asking him, when is it gonna happen? Will we be getting a new house? Will we live in Bucks big fancy new house?” Christopher was like a kid in Christmas writing his wish list right now, Eddie however had frozen, these were all good questions, ones he hadn’t thought to ask himself. 

“Uh—” Eddie began and he was still so frozen with thoughts he almost missed his phone ringing, he quickly snapped out of it and saw the name on his phone, Buck! Crap! He had to answer, Buck always phoned in the morning and he would be worried if Eddie didn’t answer, how could he talk to Buck now, he had nothing figured out and it set him back.

”He- Hey Buck! What’s up?” He tried to act as casual as possible but he panicked, Buck knew him like the back of his palm and he’d know immediately that something was wrong with Eddie, that’s what he loved about Buck though, that he knew him so well and could always find some way or another to make Eddie feel better whenever needed.

”Okay, so, I know it’s spontaneous but it’s such a beautiful day and I just heard, there’s a fair not too far, I was hoping we could take Christopher, but like, we could do something else if you wanted, y’know?” Okay... So normally Buck knew when something was up with Eddie but right now he was raving on about a fair, way too distracted and excited to notice, but that’s yet another thing he loved, how much Buck loved all three of them doing stuff together. It’s hard to find someone Eddies age that was ready to settle with a guy who had a kid.

“Uh, let me just ask Christopher, I’ll call you back in 5? Love you too, bye!” Every time without fail he said ‘I love you’ and every time it brought a smile to Eddies face. Eddie asked Christopher if he wanted to go to the fair and Christopher’s already bright smile brightened even more. He called Buck back and an hour later Christopher was ready to go, especially knowing he’d soon have Buck living with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie, Buck and Christopher all look up at the entrance to the fair, then they look around and see happy families everywhere, all enjoying the beautiful sun and the fun rides. Eddie loves it, not just the rides, the games and the food but also the happiness that he can feel in the air around them, it’s heartwarming to see everyone enjoying their day and loving life.

They all walk in together with Christopher in the middle holding both their hands, Eddie looks over to Buck who in turn looks at him, they both smile at one another before they walk in, looking around for something to do when Eddie sports the high striker, he’s always seen them but never played himself and he always wondered how high he could get. They all take turns each and of course Eddie almost hits the top with Buck just slightly below him, Eddies prize is, of course, a kiss on the lips from Buck, now he knew he had to keep winning.

“Can we play that! The one where you have to catch a duck and you win a prize, please please please please please?” Christopher pleaded with his dad and Buck let out a chuckle at the enthusiasm, Eddie knelt down to Christopher’s height, telling him they should save the prizes until near the end so they didn’t spend the day dragging stuff about. Christopher deflated but nodded, understanding, it _did _get tiring carrying them about the entire day.

They then walked over to whack-a-mole after Christopher practically dragged them there, he insisted he could beat anyone at it and that he was the champion. After Eddie losing to Christopher’s score, it was Bucks turn and while he did his best, he was yet to beat Christopher.

Buck leaned over to whisper in Eddies ear “I might be awful at beating a bunch of moles, but I’m certainly better at beating other things.” Buck nodded towards Eddies crotch before winking, Eddie returned that wink with a gentle slap on the shoulder. When Christopher asked what he said, Eddies reply was the typical ‘Nothing, Bucks just an idiot!’ with an added death glare.

They continued playing games for a few hours, grabbing a few snacks in between and then having lunch at one of the fairs cafes. Eddie looked at his watch and saw that it was reaching dinner time, meaning soon they’d have to leave.

”Okay guys, we’re gonna have to leave in about two hours so let’s go back and win us all the prizes we can get and since you’ve been so good lately, I’ll let us pig out even more and get a McDonald’s on the way home, as long as you don’t argue about going home, deal?” Christopher nods his head and shakes Eddies hand, Buck smiles and lets out a small chuckle.

And so they set out on their mission to win all the prizes they could possibly manage, they got a giant bear that was almost the size of Christopher and smelled like chocolate, 2 smaller dog plush along with a cat and a panda and Christopher picked out two pink headbands with pink fuzzy antennas for both Buck and Eddie to wear, and oblige they did.

They were finally about ready to go when Christopher asked if they could go on the Ferris wheel before leaving, Eddie agreed and looked over to Buck to see if he wanted to join and he shook his head with a smile, the line was quite long and so Buck decided to take their prizes to the car while Eddie and Christopher held his place in line, Christopher of course wouldn’t part with his large teddy bear friend so Buck grabbed the rest of the stuff.

Eddie thought for a few seconds and looked up at the Ferris Wheel, the beautiful sun shining over, up high in the sky and alone with his two favourite people, the perfect ending to the day. Eddie looked at Christopher who was beaming with excitement. 

“Hey buddy, remember how we talked about Buck moving in this morning?” Christopher nodded “You still sure you want that, because I was thinking of asking him while we rode on the Ferris Wheel.” Christopher motioned for his dad to kneel down to his size and then he gave him the biggest, warmest hug and with his angelic smile told Eddie yes, warning him if Eddie didn’t do it, he would.

Buck finally came back in line and after a few minutes they finally boarded, Christopher the whole way through was just smiling and giggling as he kept shooting his dad knowing looks.

They finally reached the top as the Ferris Wheel stopped to let on other people, Eddie knew there was no time like the present and he turned to face Buck who just ambushed him with a quick kiss on the lips and a smile reaching to his ears. Eddie took both of Bucks hands in his and let out an almost shaky breath.

”Buck, I’ve wanted to do this for a few weeks but I didn’t know if it was the right time, and I asked Christopher if he wanted this too and he said yes so, Evan Buckley, will you move in with Christopher and I?” Bucks eyes went wide for a moment before he grabbed Eddie in a tight hug before letting go and looking Eddie in the eyes.

”Yes! Of course I’d love to! You sure though buddy, I’ll only move in if you want me to.” Buck said looking at Christopher who just nodded frantically and told them both to kiss, which he then revolted at. 

“I haven’t thought this through at all you know. I mean, you just got this big fancy new house, what’re we supposed to do with that? Where are we supposed to move, I mean, we can’t really move into yours, no offence, it’s just got one bedroom though and the stairs so I mean we kinda have to move into mine but then I feel like maybe that’s asking too much of you—”

Buck grabbed Eddies shoulders and looked him in the eyes to try and relax the currently frantic Eddie. “I have a proposal... my house is obviously not gonna work and, I hope I’m not overstepping here but, your house is kinda... small, I mean I’ve had an apartment bigger. So, what I think, if you’re up for it, we could get a new place to live? I mean you’re only staying there because it’s affordable for just your salary, but now we have mine too, we could get somewhere closer to Christopher school and the station, somewhere that’s a little nicer. And has a yard!” 

Christopher’s head snaps over to Buck after he heard the word ‘yard’ and Eddie just smiles at Buck, a new house with the man he loves so much, yes please! It melted Eddies heart to see them all being so domestic together, to be planning his future with his child and his boyfriend. 

That night they grabbed a McDonalds and spent the rest of the night watching movies and discussing what they’d all like out of their future homes. Eddie wanted a bigger kitchen with a larger dining room for all his friends and family, he wanted a large yard with a barbecue to host more family events.

Christopher, of course, wanted a larger room and to have it redecorated, he wanted more toys, a sofa swing with a fire pit and grass so they could all spend time together and eat s’mores around the fire while camping out in tents. He also wanted a swing set and a sand pit.

Buck wanted a fireplace in the living room and loads of comfortable blankets, ideally a guest bedroom for his family, one he hoped they could one day change into a room for another child, but he wouldn’t let Eddie know he was already hoping to buy their forever home. 

In that moment, they were all just pitching their fantasy homes, things they thought were unrealistic and only meant for their dreams, but ask and ye shall receive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to god Buddie finally happens in season 3 because we deserve them to be a big happy family, also we need more of them all together so if someone @ 9-1-1 is reading pls pass this along 😀😀


End file.
